Cerbenris
Cerbenris is the fourteenth player character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. He is a Wolfsbane flower afflicted with lycanthropy. In his role as a Shaman, he provides powerful healing and protection at the expense of his own life. Lore Pre-Sunken Pyramid Hunter's Lineage From a young age, Cerbenris Napellitum was trained as a hunter of the Aconite tribe. Under the tutelage of Master Genn Soulhound, he learned to use a variety of weapons, including twin daggers, bow, in addition to the typical skills of trapping, tracking, and horseback riding. Cerbenris discovered that he had affinity for animals (an oddity for the Aconites) with Soulhound, who was also the village’s stable master. Within a year, Cerbenris was commanding beasts as if they were an extension of himself. Combined with his already impressive weapon mastery, Cerbenris became the village’s deadliest hunter before he even turned thirteen, and developed an ego to match. Spirit's Legacy Two weeks after his thirteenth birthday, Cerbenris stumbled upon the lost burial site of Lupai Deathbloom, a legendary shaman from the tribe’s glory days, and came face to face with the girl’s spirit. Lupai told Cerbenris that great tragedy would strike him when he least expected it, and offered to train him to help prevent this fate. Cerbenris, in his arrogance, refused, until Lupai demonstrated her powerful floramancy. This time, the youth agreed -- out of interest more than anything else. In thanks, Cerbenris led his tribe to the Shaman’s burial ground, and a memorial was constructed in her honor. For a year afterwards, Lupai shared her secrets with Cerbenris. The youth added even more skills to his already impressive repertoire. She taught him the healing properties of flowers, the defensive capabilities of bark, and the ensnaring potential of vines. Cerbenris soon developed his own floral spells: a powerful heal supplemented by his own blood, and a shield that utilized the unity of a mushroom ring to spread out pain. Lupai was thrilled to see this growth, if skeptical about the sacrifices it required. Lycan's Wrath Then, just as Lupai had forewarned, tragedy struck. A pack of werewolves, long thought hunted to extinction by her contemporaries, raided the village. Every able-bodied hunter and huntress fought back the midnight ambush, supported by Cerbenris’ wide skill set. He almost escaped the attack unscathed, but, in his arrogance, underestimated the Lycan pack’s leader. His toxic blood—the Wolfbane’s signature trait—caused the wolf to die painfully, sending a panic through the pack that allowed the Aconites to eliminate every last one. Cerbenris was left with a bite wound. He would live, the village elders said, and the wound would heal. The wound healed; its infection did not. Its sting grew into soreness, then festered horribly. Cerbenris did not understand. On his fifteenth birthday, he visited Lupai and demanded to know what was happening. For all her wisdom, the spirit could not answer Cerbenris. His anger and frustration toward Lupai caused him to transform, to Lupai’s horror, into the very monster she had hunted: a lycanthrope. In his first fit of blind rage, Cerbenris destroyed the memorial he had helped to create and slumped at the steps in his normal form, exhausted and confused. The spirit recounted the outburst for him, and the boy was as horrified as she was. Fearing for his and his tribe's safety, Cerbenris fled from his village, taking his family's treasured heirlooms with him: a shoulder pad and an emerald amulet, both worn by his werewolf-hunting ancestors. Only memories and a ransacked shrine remain in his village as a testament to his existence. Wanderer's Epiphany Post-Sunken Pyramid WIP Personality A living paradox, Cerbenris is a lycagrochiord whose ancestors were harvested to create wolf-hunting poisons. Despite being a Shaman, he acts like the honor-bound Paladin and fights like the fel-consumed Warlock. His full trust is hard-earned, but well worth the effort. Cerbenris’ devotion to his allies is unyielding, and as a master of both flora and fauna, he will gladly trade his life for theirs. Stats and Abilities Class: Shaman Level: 12 Abilities: *'Attack:' Lycan Siphon - Cerbenris claws the selected target and sucks out their life force, dealing 66 (100% AD) damage and has 40% lifesteal. *'Supportive Skill:' Bloodbloom - Cerbenris creates an incantation that binds him and an ally. For the next 3 turns, Cerbernis will lose HP equals to 5% his max HP and heals the target all for that amount every turn. If cast on self, the strongest ally will lose health equal to 5% his/her max HP to heal Cerbenris. *'Defensive Skill:' Fungal Unity - Cerbenris surrounds every ally with a shell of damage negation. Everyone gains a 20% healing shield, healing everyone for 20% the damage one received. Plant Food Abilities: *'Plant Food 1:' Cerberus’ Carnations - Deal 10% of an enemy’s health three times at random. Party gains a shield equal to the half the damage dealt. *'Plant Food 2:' Fenris’ Frenzy - Cerbenris takes 20% of his maximum health as damage, but deals twice that much to all enemies. Talents *'Level 4: Mark of the Prey' (Active) - Inflicts a mark on a target that will amplify all lifesteal effects whenever attacked. Can only exist on one enemy and can only be switched when the target dies. *'Level 7: Null Barrier' - Fungal Unity grants you Untrickable (immunity to harmful effects). *'Level 10:' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *'Level 13:' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *'Level 16:' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *'Level 20:' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Trivia *Besides the common tongue, Cerbenris is able to speak two other currently unnamed languages: his native tongue, and the language his spirit Nadia uses for magic. **Common Tongue: The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. **Spirit's Incantation: Eht kcuiq n'worb xof dup'mej r'ove est azyl g'od. **Aconite Language: S'ba neukp f'cixh tir gevyaz i'mac sba lowj zid. Category:Main characters